Ichika Orimura
|-|Ichika= |-|Byakushiki First Shift= |-|Byakushiki Second Shift= Summary Ichika Orimura (織斑 一夏'', Orimura Ichika'') is the main protagonist of the Infinite Stratos series. A normal Japanese teenage boy, until it is discovered that he can pilot an IS which could only be used by women. Realizing the potential, Ichika is forced by the Japanese government to attend the prestigious Infinite Stratos Academy, an international academy where IS pilots from all over the world are trained. Thus his busy school life surrounded by girls begins. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C '''| At least '''7-C Name: Ichika Orimura Origin: '''IS '''Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, IS Pilot, Personal IS user, Representative Candidate of Japan, the world’s only male IS pilot Powers and Abilities: Street-level physical characteristics, Some limited Swordsmanship and CQC mastery | Same, with Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Capable of seeing in all directions and processing seeing in all directions simultaneously), Flight, Forcefield, Energy Projection, Energy Nullification for both offensive and defensive purposes, Durability Negation against energy force-fields Attack Potency: Street level (KO-ed an adult man with a punch in the face, and should be comparable to other personal IS users) | At least Town level (Is capable of harming other IS machines, which the combined weaponry of several countries in the future cannot damage). Reiraku Byakuya also allows him to bypass energy-based defenses. Speed: Athletic Human | Supersonic travel speed (about Mach 2). Possibly higher combat speed (has dodged or deflected future missiles or plasma projectiles) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman to an unknown extent Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Town Class Durability: Street level | At least Town level (A less advanced IS, Shirokishi, was undamaged by the combined weaponry including vulcan guns and missiles of several countries in the future) Stamina: Athletic | Very high (could fight another IS for quite a long period of time) Range: Melee range with Yukihira Nigata and energy claw, hundreds of meters with particle cannon Intelligence: Not really bright in theory due to starting later than other IS users, but is quite a fast learner in practical training. In his first encounter with Cecilia he could figure out the drawbacks of her Blue Tears, and later co-operated with Charlotte to overcome Laura’s AIC Weaknesses: Due to starting later than other IS users, he is less experienced; becomes extremely angry and acts without thinking when it involves his sister | All ISes have an energy limit. Once the energy is depleted, the IS stops functioning. ISes are also equipped with Absolute Defense system that would only activate to counter any incoming attack it deems dangerous to the pilot, but this consumes huge amounts of energy. To an IS pilot, having their Absolute Defense activated means defeat since the energy left afterward is virtually zero. Ichika’s Byakushiki has this worse since his One Off Ability requires a massive amount of energy as a price for its offensive capability Standard Equipment: Infinite Stratos Byakushiki (白式, lit. "White Form"): a 3.5 - 4th Generation Close Range Combat Type developed by Kuromochi Machinery Development. * The Yukihira Type 2 (雪片弐型, Yukihiria Nigata roughly "Second Snowflake"), is a blade designed for CQC and an upgraded version of the IS energy blade that once belonged to his sister. All of Byakushiki's expansion slots are connected to it, making this blade Byakushiki's sole weapon. These extra connections to Yukihira enable to Byakushiki to activate its One Off Ability in First Shift thanks to the enhanced connectivity and synchronization between the IS and its weapon. While Reiraku Byakuya is not activated, Yukihira maintains the appearance of an ordinary metal sword. Only when the One Off Ability is activated does it take on the form of an energy blade. * Fold-Out Armor, which the Yukihira Type 2 is at least partially equipped with, is the primary technological advancement present in 4th gen Infinite Stratos. When activated, the Fold-Out apparatus opens up on the Yukihira Type 2, projecting the energy field of Reiraku Byakuya (Byakushiki's One Off Ability). Since the Fold-Out Armor in Byakushiki was installed when the technology was still in experimental stage, it does not benefit from the full capabilities of Fold-Out Armor, and its application is limited to offensive roles only, since it is installed only on Byakushiki's weapon. Energy blade.jpg|Yukihira Nigata Energy claw.png|Energy Claw Cannon.png|Caliber Cannon 12.MP4 snapshot 10.51 -2015.11.14 16.55.45-.jpg|Energy Shield Setsura, a multi-purpose unit fitted onto Byakushiki’s left arm, which has multiple functions including: * A large caliber charged particle cannon * An energy claw for CQC * An energy shield with One Off attribute Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Ignition Boost - a high velocity charge which is usually followed by critical blow from One Off enabled Yukihira Type 2. When activated, the exhaust from thruster is absorbed inside a nozzle chamber and pressurized before being released, allowing for acceleration beyond normal. Reiraku Byakuya.png|Reiraku Byakuya * Reiraku Byakuya: (零落白夜 - Downfall's White Night or Midnight Sun's Faded Glory) - Negates the energy-based abilities of other Infinite Stratos. This ability is Byakushiki's One Off Ability that it can use without undergoing a Second Shift. When Reiraku Byakuya is activated, the Yukihira's Fold Out Armor folds out, projecting an energy field over Yukihira's blade. This coating of energy is what allows him to negate energy-based abilities, letting Yukihira bypass things like energy shields. However, activating and powering this energy coat requires vast amounts of power (which is much more than an IS can continuously supply) so in order to maintain the ability, additional energy has to be converted from Byakushiki's own shield (Chifuyu mentions that type of ability can only be found in top-class users). The end effect is that Byakushiki's offensive abilities are amplified exponentially at the cost of much of its defensive capabilities. * Barrier Void Attack: The ability that comes with Yukihira Type 2 and activation of Reiraku Byakuya. Using this Byakushiki can completely bypass the opponent's IS shield. Since the attack would not be weakened by the IS shield (which is the key defense in every IS) a single direct hit is often enough to force opposing IS to activate Absolute Barrier, effectively rendering the enemy energy-depleted. Key: By himself '''| With his IS Byakushiki' Others '''Notable Victories' Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Infinite Stratos Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Pilots Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7